The goal of this protocol is to determine the cellular and molecular mechanisms for steroid resistant (SR) asthma. Specific aim examines whether abnormalities in glucocorticoid pharmacokinetics occur in asthmatics referred for steroid resistance. Specific Aim 2 characterized the surface phenotype, T cell receptor (TCR) gene usage, and cytokine profiles of T cells from peripheral blood, bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) and bronchial biopsies from patients with SR asthma and steroid sensitive (SS) asthma prior to and following a course of high dose steroid therapy. Specific Aim 3 evaluates the flucocorticoid receptor (GR) number, GR glucocorticoid binding affinity and GR DNA binding affinity of mononuclear cells (PBMC) and subpopulations, and SR asthmatics. RANT=M01RR000510943 The aim of this study is to clarify the extent to which and the mechanisms whereby specific family processes may be protective or deleterious in the medical and psychosocial outcomes of a group of 60 children with asthma participating in the Denver site of the NHLBI-Sponsored Childhood Asthma Management Program (CAMP). The central hypothesis is that adherence with asthma treatment mediates the relationship between specific family processes and asthma treatment outcome.